User talk:Maui/archive13
you people suck. 03:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :The joint sucks more than a vacuum factory located conveniently in a black hole! *cue laugh track* —Powersurge360 Melancholia 03:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Mudkip -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Wants -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) You -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Too -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Archive -- Lann 02:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ♥Misfate♥ 03:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :vprstj9lGz4 Random? --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:39, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *A is for Auron who fell down the stairs. *B is for Blue.rellik assaulted by bears. *C is for Cookie who wasted away. *D is for Dashface thrown out of a sleigh. *E is for Entropy who choked on a peach. *F is for Felix sucked dry by a leech. *G is for Gigathrash smothered under a rug. *H is for Hellbringer done in by a thug. *I is for Isk8 who drowned in a lake. *J is for Jedi who took lye by mistake. *K is for KyleH who was struck with an axe. *L is for Lost-Blue who swallowed some tacks. *M is for Maui who was swept out to sea. *N is for Nova who died of ennui. *O is for OrgX run through with an awl. *P is for Powersurge trampled flat in a brawl. *Q is for Quizzical who sank on a mire. *R is for Ruricu consumed by a fire. *S is for Shadowphoenix who perished of fits. *T is for Thoughtful who flew into bits. *U is for Utter Havoc who slipped down a drain. *V is for Vipermagi squashed under a train. *W is for Wizardboy embedded in ice. *X is for Xeon devoured by mice. *Y is for Yuri whose head was knocked in. *Z is for Zulu who drank too much gin. Lost-Blue 03:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Shoulda deleted the ASCII, you already have a copy in Mudkip 6. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:43, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Why am I assaulted by bears? Blue.rellik 01:35, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::Because, back when I was an IP, you were a sarcastic ass, and my idol. So I entered you for B. :D 13:52, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Wait a second, I'' had fans? Thanks for god damn telling me now ''after I've tried to clean up my act. Seriously if I knew there were some people that enjoyed me ridiculing people in front of a computer screen then I would probably still be doing it Blue.rellik 14:11, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, now you know. :o I don't rageface people much on the wiki, but I can be a huge troll in-game. INTERNETS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS, as we all know. 14:29, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh I think you're pretty hot as well. asl cyber lol kekekeke plz? Blue.rellik 14:50, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, and straightforward, that was another thing I admired. :O 14:57, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Virgin Lost-Blue 03:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :MADTV WARNING DO NOT WATCH Random? --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:44, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::eeww that was gross. Lost-Blue 03:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::MadTv is hellarious =D live it luv it lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I love MadTV but Brittney Spears, ew? Tocar me quede(sp?) Lost-Blue 03:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::My noscript stopped working shortly after visiting your talk page....-- 03:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Qué la cogida, tocarme ha dejado. ¿Cuál ese, eres estás intentando comenzar una guerra de los pescados que habla? --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:53, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sorry Alari. ): 03:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Dit is zeer vreemd, ik kan niet lijken te unistall noscript. Dus opnieuw geen goed doet ...-- 04:01, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::This is very strange, I cannot seem at unistall noscript. Therefore well does again none... Lost-Blue 04:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::O tradutor estúpido parecia ter deixado fora "reinstalar".-- 04:07, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, boy, insults in Spanish! :] 04:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) The dull translator seemed to have outside left "to reinstall, Portugese Lost-Blue 04:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Στην πραγματικότητα, ήταν πορτογαλική, και ζήτησα αυτό το ανόητο μεταφραστή.-- 04:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thats Russian but I don't have a russian pac Lost-Blue 04:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Russo? Non russa! E 'greca si ingannare! Italiano suoni in modo divertente! ::::::::::::::Российская выглядит так!-- 04:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Neshrac Hssgrag neum grag hsin jiscryte.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 04:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Ciphers sucer. Erreur rempli les langues étrangères sont mieux!-- 04:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Jumping from language to language and then slamming full stop into a cipher just gave me an aneurysm. I'm certain of it. 14:40, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::That wasn't actually a cipher, it's Endemoned. A trade language between demons and the endarkened.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 21:42, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Does calling someone a nerd violate NPA? —Powersurge360 Melancholia 22:05, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Absolutely. 22:52, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bear in mind that Felix is exempt from NPA. You can say anything you want to him, the spineless donkey. 23:06, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or we could stick with good old "Failix" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:50, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You realize of course that "spineless donkey" is an oxymoron because donkeys are vertebrates. 01:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Burned! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:53, 27 April 2008 (UTC) hi so how is life? ♥Misfate♥ 01:41, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Don't answer! ITSATRAP! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::George W. Bush says it's not a trap. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::You must be deaf. He says it is a trap. And I fell for it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:04, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't trust links with 'ytmnd' in the title. And lovely, Misfate, how is yours? :] 07:24, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::"YTMND" is just because Keaton does a lot of music for YTMND stuff. Such as this one (a personal favorite, by the way.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Lord Belar 22:54, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :That's a mighty fine tarp you got there, dontchaknow. (Talk • ) 23:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) My life is going just fine, except for the fact that people are yelling, "IT'S A TRAP!". ♥Misfate♥ 23:53, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :No one cares. And its a TARP. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::You said it was a trap and Maui cares. Also, in Soviet Russia, Tarpaulin is it. ♥Misfate♥ 00:00, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok fine, you win. Someone cares, and it is a trap. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:01, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Tarp fad. ♥Misfate♥ 00:35, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, old memes are old. Would you like to share my eNuclear Warheads with me, Misfate? 03:36, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Tarps eh? If you're going to spam an internet meme around, at least pick a cute one... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Pretty deadly Elementalists Why are Elementalists always the pretty, deadly ones? -- Dashface 13:01, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :They are the femme fatale of Guild Wars. As Maui is in GuildWiki. reanor 16:44, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. :] It's a conspiracy, Dashface (oh and by the way, judging by that Giga's pageant pic, there's a 50% chance you're really cute!). Erie, did you see my skill for you? >:] 18:34, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Now I did, pretty naughty of you...and me. reanor 18:57, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I've done nothing wrong. That is my story; I am sticking to it. 19:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I beg to differ. 19:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::I must admit that I am slightly curious as to which 50% you are referring. -- Dashface 13:13, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The one in the suit. As I mentioned once previously, I worked briefly at a law firm, and have a fatal weakness for nicely put together men (and women!). The spiky-haired fellow, while just as cute, doesn't have that weak-in-the-knees trigger for me. ;D 17:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Early one April I put those two photos and one other on my blog, and my friends were shocked at the revelation that I had a twin brother. Some didn't believe me, and rightly so! -- Dashface 06:00, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Either way, wear suit more, plzkthx. :D 06:05, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Must destroy Dashface. 07:45, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Agreed. Ima Chargin' Mah LAZRS! (Talk • ) 10:36, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Lazrs kthx? --- -- (s)talkpage 10:43, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Direct request? I refuse to fall for such an obvious ploy. -- Dashface 11:41, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hurray! I am the happiest Maui in the world right now. :D Well, except for the actual Maui. That is one happy island. 17:28, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:49, 29 April 2008 (UTC) If you liked that video then you will like to know what she was thinking during teh question rightttt???? Weel here it is sAJUMYGgfZA --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:08, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :That woman is amazing. I strive to be like her. 05:24, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::This will make no sense in an archive Random|Time 05:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::Me too. 05:27, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::In fact, it dosn't right now Random|Time 05:27, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::User:Gigathrash my response to the question --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It didn't make much sense to me even now, t'was still hilarious though xD-- - (Talk/ ) 19:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Eh Watch it. If you rv someone's rv, you're breaking GW:1RV. Ive warned May about it on IRC. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:37, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Then what am I supposed to do when she RV's my RV zzz. 19:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was about to get it, but you beat me to it. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 19:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::Bring it to the article's talk page (and wan her on her own talk page. In this case not nessecary cause Ive warned her). And more zzz --- -- (s)talkpage 19:41, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ban hammer! reanor 00:39, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Skillz Thanks for your entries into my skill contest, your skill design is awseome enough to rival (or perhaps surpass) Havoc's :D -- - (Talk/ ) 17:35, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :MY DESIGN HAD DAMN WELL BETTER BE BLOODY AWESOME I AM A GODDESS AND UTTERLY AMAZING RAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH coffee plx? 17:36, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::On a less psychotic note, I know Scavie Shot is boring, but seriously, why the floozle don't Rangers get a if-target-foe-is-suffering-from-condition that isn't a pet attack or crappy Preparation? ): grrr. 17:44, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::ya, phail RandomTime 17:52, 30 April 2008 (UTC) this is amazing. Excerpt from Max Payne 2 and Asshole Physics, detailing FPS/TPS missions that the writer hates. OHAI MHENLO! OHAI RURIK! :Missions that revolve around protecting a brain-dead, cannon-fodder good guy who willingly moves into the trajectory of bullets in order to sustain damage to the face and frustrate you. I agree that this type of gameplay breaks up a monotonous "run and gun" series of levels which only require you to accurately remember which button makes your character shoot their gun and which button makes the game quit to the desktop, but you know what else can serve the same function? Spending 10 hours aggravating a live feral cat and then cramming it into your pants while beating it with clubs like an angry pinata. If you're making a game and you don't see any conceptual problem with including a level where the player must shoot enemies who are trying to murder a pixellated character with an IQ of -8, please consider my suggestion of including an angry feral cat with your game. Trust me, we'll enjoy it more. Oh, and this is amazing, too. Guild Wars Rap. I've had this link for ages but never thought to share it. GOGOGO! 16:29, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::That Guild Wars Crap is probably the worst thing I've listened too right along side the music I am forced to endure while I am at work. :( -- (T/ 16:39, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hehe, sorry. I'm listening to OutKast right now, I guess we have different musical taste. 16:44, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't get me wrong, I do like Outcast... most rap I dislike though. -- (T/ 16:48, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::My computer sucks so bad I cant understand what they're rapping about :P The background sounds work... after 5 minutes. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:49, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wow, that does suck. And you can actually play GW on that thing? Feel so sorry for you >_< -- (T/ 16:51, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's a rap summing up the plot of GW:Proph. Also, I think we need to start a New PC Fund for Viper. I'll donate three nickels. 16:55, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can donate plenty of parts... though I'm not paying to ship them to the UK :P -- (T/ 16:57, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::He can come get them. I'm not shipping my nickels, either. It's, like, NINE nickels just for the postage! 17:06, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I need ~200 euros till I'm buying a new computer. So, nickels wont really help... And theres no need to ship them to the UK, cause I dont live there. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:39, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That rap is awesome. If you disagree then you are wrong and probably gay Blue.rellik 04:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::ohai blue :D 04:45, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :No offense to you but I get a bit irritated when people call me 'blue' with a capital 'b'. It's really meant to be 'blue.rellik' but this damn place had to capitalize the 'b'. Of course it's just a inane peeve that has zero bearing on anything Blue.rellik 05:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, I understand completely. My handle on a lot of game forums (and in Vent) is foxe. Lowercase always. I'll keep that in mind. 05:17, 3 May 2008 (UTC) btw If you see something without an image, add it to GuildWiki:Monster images project. =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:02, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Will do. :D -backtracks.- 08:03, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I'm using Charm Animal on Lanner Mau! Mine. (Talk • ) 00:28, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :I specialize in Pounce and Companionship. 00:31, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm using Taste of Pain on Ruricu! 05:20, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::D shotted. (Talk • ) 05:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm using Backfire on Felix Omni!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 05:42, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Gtfo nubs, Base Defense. 05:43, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Horgon's Curse on myself! Problem solved. :D 05:45, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm using Remove Hex on Maui! (Unlike you nubs I'm a light green triangle, yay for everyone being my ally and enemy at the same time!)-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 05:47, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Or in the event that you aren't as imbalanced as Gigathrash there, you could use Shatter Delusions. -- (T/ 06:10, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The problem is I walk slower then everything and can't attack. However, I am invulnerable.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 06:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::In Giga's defense, he is listed as an 'unknown purpose NPC' on my userpage. 06:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Leah Gigastone? 06:32, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Lanner kicks you from party if u dont bring Guardian" Random? --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:20, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I thought her videos were freaking hilarious, and sadly, straight to the point. -- (T/ 07:29, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::In Soviet Russia, Guardian kicks Lanner from party --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:33, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Luckily, THIS! IS! GUILDWIKIII! And not Sovjet Russia. *kick* --- -- (s)talkpage 07:34, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::In Sovjet Russia, joke misspells Viper! 07:41, 4 May 2008 (UTC)